


Anime Oneshots

by ToriIsATree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Requests, oneshots, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriIsATree/pseuds/ToriIsATree
Summary: ANIME ONESHOTSTAKING REQUESTSKey terms to distinguish oneshots:👻 - Reader Insert🍋 - Lemon/Smut⚡- Crossover😝 - Crackfic💔 - Angst💖 - Comfort/Soft🎶 - Songfic
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. 💖. Nagito Komaeda x Hajime Hinata - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito gets nightmares about his past and everything he caused because of his Lucky ability. Hajime and Chiaki help him. 
> 
> \--PART 2--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -slight self-harm   
> -some torment/bullying

It wasn't often he'd get like this but, when it happened, he was plagued for a long time. He suffered from long panic attacks, which were adjoined by nightmares, which were adjoined by hallucinations. His Ultimate Talent allowed him to have small breaks in between each 'session with the crowd' (as he liked to call it), but it didn't help much. The most recent class trial and execution - Peko Pekoyama's execution and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's self-caused near-death - had just caused him to enter that state, their desperate interactions reminding him of an occurrence during his childhood. 

He was currently in his room, sitting on the windowsill. His grey eyes were glued to the sea that glistened in the moonlight, watching the waves splash and take over the sand, leaving behind wet sand. The window was open, and the faint sound of the large body of water relaxed him slightly. Not much, though.

He was dreading falling asleep, knowing what would come soon. If only he could ask Mikan for help, but he didn't want to waste the Ultimate Nurse's time or their limited resources on a useless piece of trash like him. 

Laughing airily, he tried rubbing the sleep out of his dull eyes. 

"C'mon. I can't fall asleep." He scolded himself, lightly slapping his sickly-pale cheeks. 

"Hey!" A loud, high-pitched voice woke him up slightly, diverting his attention from his own meaningless problems and onto the dual-coloured bear in the middle of his room. "Nagito! What'cha up to?" 

"Oh, hello Monokuma." His soft, gravelly voice greeted the class' prisoner. 

"Answer my question!" The bi-coloured bear shouted, waving his arms about like a petulant child. 

"Ahaha. I'm watching the sea." 

"And why aren't you sleeping?" The sentient toy asked slightly angrily in an accusing tone, an underlying tone of mischief in his voice. Nagito did not reply. "Answer me!"

"That's not a rule, Monokuma." The white-haired male answered with a smile, tapping the bridge of his nose with his finger. 

"Fine, then! Have fun being annoying!" The bear left, leaving Nagito in complete silence. 

About a half hour later, the young male fell to the floor, his eyelids falling as he fell asleep.

* * * * *

_It was as if he was looking in through a glass wall - or a window. Nagito let a natural fake smile fall onto his lips, vision already blurring with some tears. Hello. It's good to see you again, boy. He thought, forehead pressed gently against the glass, eyes trained on a large, golden-coloured dog._

_The dog was large, a thick coat of golden fur giving him a wide appearance. There was a red collar around his neck and he was curled up around a small body. He immediately recognised the form of the child. It was him._

_He smiled grimly. He remembered what his extremely early life was like - innocent and happy. The death of his pet had him begin to spiral down a hole of depression and trauma, and had been the catalyst for his 'Ultimate Talent' to set into motion. He had lost a lot of sleep, the same nightmare always waking him up in the middle of the night and the pain from it preventing any further rest._

_The child yawned and stretched, awakening the large dog, which proceeded to crane its neck around and give the white-haired child a lick on his cheek. Nagito smiled as his child counterpart laughed at the pet._

_"I'm up! I'm up!" The child version of Nagito laughed in an innocent, child-like manner, unspoiled by the cruel world of despair, stretching as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He slipped off from his bed, getting dressed in the clothes that were left on the chair in his room, and took his dog with him._

_Nagito tensed when he saw his own child form leave the house with the large dog after breakfast and preparation for the day ahead. The scenery changed and revealed what was once his front garden, where the white-haired child laughed loudly as he was either chased by or was chasing the golden-furred dog in their game of 'it', then watched them play catch with a bright-green tennis ball in a game of 'catch'. Nagito's brows furrowed and tears began to fall, his teeth gritting as his smile wavered. His breathing quickened and the pain in his chest increased when he saw the faint truck in the far distance._

_The child version of Nagito paused when the dog didn't catch the ball, which - instead - proceeded to bounce across the road onto the other side of the neighbourhood. The child groaned when he saw the dog begin to bound towards the opened gate to collect his toy. Running to catch the dog before he went too far, he exclaimed: "Hey, wait!"_

_The child called out the dog's name, trying to get him to run over to his side like he usually does, but to no avail. The golden-furred dog simply collected the tennis ball from the other side of the street, while the child remained in front of the gate (his parents never allowed him to cross the street on his own) and waited._

_Nagito nearly screamed when he saw the distance of the truck. Tears were flowing down his face, now, brows scrunched in pained melancholy. He gripped his t-shirt over his painfully-tight heart, his left hand banging on the glass desperately._

_"Watch out for the truck!" He cried desperately when he saw his old pet happily trot onto the street, tennis ball in mouth, only for a large truck to quickly block the sun from the dog's view. He turned to look at the large truck in what seemed like slow-motion (slightly reminding Nagito of those scenes in movies of a person's final moments, much to his sad amusement), only to let out a loud whine and cry when he was hit hard by the vehicle. Nagito's scream accompanied his child form's and the loud horn of the vehicle, concocting a loud, messy symphony of melancholy._

_The child screamed the dog's name, disregarding all rules his parents laid out to him about road safety, and proceeded to run over to his fatally-injured pet, running past the tennis ball that was bouncing and rolling away - the only thing that got out of there the same way it got in, Nagito observed bitterly._

_A slight whisper of the dog's name escaped the child's mouth and that was the moment that the glass wall seemed to come down. Nagito's body lurched forward, joining his child counterpart in going to the dying dog's side. The dog he'd had since he was a toddler whined in pain, causing more tears to escape both of the Nagitos' eyes. The child screamed in melancholy, his hands running through crimson-stained golden fur._

_"Don't die. Please don't die. You were never a pet to me! You're my best friend! Please! Don't go!" The child ignored the adults that had come to him - consisting of the driver, his parents and a servant - and buried his face in the dog's matted fur. "I need you! Don't leave me!" In one last moment of living, the dog reached up to his owner's face and gave a small, weak lick to the boy's blood-covered cheek, as if telling him to live on and not lose hope._

_Nagito screamed, sobbing loudly at the memory. It was his first ever exposure to true despair, and he was re-living it. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this! He wanted his best friend back! he wanted to feel his fur under his hand again. To cuddle with him again. To just see him one more time without it being in the form of a nightmare. To see the only friend he'd ever had._

_Was that really too much to ask for?_

_The scenery changed again, plunging Nagito into complete darkness for nearly a minute and leaving him weeping into himself, muttering his beloved dog's name over and over. The surroundings changed to the inside of a plane and, instead of being stuck behind a glass wall, he was now in the passenger seat of the memory - literally._

_Nagito could remember this. He hated this memory. It was the day he truly lost everyone. That he had killed everyone._

_He looked through the eyes of his younger self, watching his mother happily as she spoke briefly with her husband, then looked back at Nagito._

_"Have you fastened your seat-belt, Nagito?"_

_"Yep!" The boy spoke in the voice he once had. The one he would never have again. Ever. He wanted to cry, seeing the face of his parents. The ones he had lost during his elementary years. The ones he missed dearly._

_He could clearly remember the turbulence of the plane as it was hijacked._

_He could clearly remember the face of the hijacker._

_He could clearly remember the fear amongst the passengers of the plane - of his parents._

_He could clearly remember the sudden pit in his stomach._

_He could clearly remember the screams of panicking passengers that were suddenly cut off by shock and surprise as a small meteor shot through the plane._

_He could clearly remember the dead hijacker's expression - wide-open mouth and eyes, and blood leaking from the hole in the side of his head._

_He could clearly remember the way his parents looked after that meteor was done with them._

_His parents._

_The ones who'd taken care of him his whole life._

_The ones he had just witnessed die._

_Because of him._

_The blood pooled beneath their heads, the puddle extending to his small, clothed feet like a crimson river._

_His mind and body were numb then, and they were numb now._

_He was numb to the panicking and shock of the other passengers._

_Numb to the salty tears that fell down his face._

_Numb to the hysterical scream that erupted from him, his knees giving out as he sunk to the ground._

_Numb to the blood-soaked pants he was wearing as his hands covered the sides of his head, tightly gripping his soft, white hair in stress that no child should ever have to feel._

_Numb to the crimson liquid that ran down his face when he lifted his head._

_He couldn't feel anything._

_Not sadness._

_Not pain._

_Not hate._

_Nothing._

_He was just_ numb _._

_"It's your fault." Came the voice of his mother._

_"I know." Nagito whispered, unaware and uncaring of the tears cascading down his face._

_"If trash like you hadn't been born, we wouldn't be dead." Came the voice of his father._

_An angry growling came from the darkness. Nagito's face scrunched up from the tears that came out and he watched with blurry vision as his best friend ran up to him - snarling - and proceeded to latch onto his thin, bony arm. Blood ran down from the bite wound, dripping down into inky darkness._

_"I know you hate me, boy. I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." Nagito sobbed brokenly, running his left hand through golden fur as his right one fell limp from the dog tearing into muscle and nerves. His right arm remained a limp, bloody mess, but the dog continued to wave his head around, desperate to rip the limb off._

_Nagito's left hand reached over and began to run through the animal's soft fur._

_"You're a good boy, and I love you. I miss you, and I wish you were here with me." Allowing the dog to continue ripping into his arm despite the burning pain, Nagito sunk down and gave the dog a hug like he would when he was a child. He loosely wrapped his left arm around the dog's torso and buried his face into the dog's fur. "I miss you." He repeated. "And I know worthless garbage like me doesn't deserve to miss you, but I do, and I'm sorry for that, and everything I've done. It's all my fault."_

_"_ It's all your fault _!_ _" The whispered words of many different voices joined together, the volume making Nagito hiss and cry out in sudden pain as his left hand flew to cover his ear._

* * * * *

Nagito's eyes snapped open, finding himself laying on a carpeted wooden floor. He didn't move for a while. He simply lay there, unmoving and uncaring about the cold air nipping at his bare legs and arms.

"Ha." A quiet laugh shook his shoulders, hands reaching up to grab at his arms. A string of laughter erupted from him, thin fingers entangling themselves in long, white hair, pulling on them painfully as tears ran down his deathly-pale cheeks. His nails raked from his scalp and down his cheeks, the stinging just barely working to distract him. He couldn't feel anything - he was numb. He was numb to anything other than the pain. 

Nagito began to hit his head against the wall beside him, laughing all the while and digging his nails into his upper-arms, dragging them down to his elbows and leaving angry red cuts along the pale skin. 

" _It's your fault_." The voices of his parents whispered in his ears constantly, causing his laughter to increase in volume and the lump in his throat to get bigger. More tears fell down his face and he continued to throw his head against the wall. He continued to do so until he became dizzy and remained panting on the floor, arms burning from the scratches. His unfocused eyes looked up into the corner of his room, feeling a gaze land on him. He saw three figures: his dead dog and dead parents. His parents watched him with an uncaring expression, his golden-furred dog simply sitting there, still. The three walked forward, never breaking eye contact with haunted and tear-filled grey eyes. Nagito's mother kneeled down, gently placing her fingers under his chin and pulling his face up, softly brushing her other hand against his crimson-lined cheeks, digging her nails into the scratches and making Nagito wince softly. She had a sickly sweet smile on her face as she leaned down to whisper into his ear. 

_"It's your fault."_

"Yes! I know!" Nagito's face scrunched up as more tears fell. "And I'm sorry..." He curled up into a ball, burying his head into his arms. In the silence, Nagito managed to stop his tears to the point where he simply sat breathing heavily with wide-open eyes. His breathing filled his ears to the point where it drowned out every other sound. 

Nagito flinched away and slapped the small hand that was gently placed on his head, quickly moving back and hitting his back against the edge of his window-sill. He hissed at the pain in his back and blinked multiple times as he looked at the small, blurry figure in front of him. 

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, vision still blurry with tears and stress. The hand stopped its movement and instead fell back to the owner's side. 

"Nagito-kun..." The soft voice of the other bear plush came. She watched him with a nervous and concerned gaze, wanting to help him but not sure how. "It's okay. You're okay. Nobody will hurt you." Monomi settled for trying to comfort him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Nagito murmured, gripping his bony arms tightly, focusing on the pain. He stared at his feet, but quickly shut his eyes tightly and brought his legs closer to him when he saw a puddle of red blood extending towards him, the crimson liquid touching his feet. 

After a few minutes of reluctantly-received comfort from Monomi, Nagito managed to mostly calm down. He sighed softly and shakily, wiping his eyes with the palms of his hands. The white-haired boy looked at the stuffed bear, who smiled gently, pawing her hands together. 

"Do you feel like getting some breakfast? The others are wondering where you are." 

"Really?" Nagito asked slowly, red, puffy eyes narrowing. "They're wondering where someone like me went?" He laughed, then stood up, shaking his head and quickly turning away when he saw the blood-covered dog lying on his bed. I'm so sorry, buddy. He squeezed his eyes shut, entering his bathroom. "Tell them I'll be right there." The male instructed through the door. 

"All right." He listened for a few more moments, hearing silence, and assumed she'd left. Nagito sighed and leaned against the sink, looking up at the mirror. He scrunched his eyebrows together, reaching up with his hand and wincing softly when he touched the bright-red cuts he'd made on his face. He also realised that he'd made a slightly-red mark on his forehead after hitting it on the wall harshly. He grimaced at the sudden throb of pain on the side of his head, and cringed at how red and puffy his grey eyes were from crying. He almost reeled back at the angry and nearly-bleeding cuts he'd made on his arms. He'd never been this bad before...

Nagito sighed. It was probably because he didn't have his meds on this damn island. 

"I'll have to fix myself up quickly." He splashed slightly-cold water on his face, washing it lightly and ignoring the stinging from the red marks on his face. He contemplated putting a plaster on it to hide the scratches, but changed his mind when he realised it wouldn't matter either way. With the plaster on, he'd be making this a lot bigger of a problem than it actually was, and with it off he'd just be able to say that he'd been scratching his cheek too hard. He did - though - roll up a thin layer of bandages onto his arms to stop his jacket from rubbing uncomfortably against the scratches. 

Nagito quickly brushed his naturally-messy hair and made sure his eyes were no longer red, got dressed and slipped on his jacket as his thin frame slithered through his cottage door. When the bright light of the sun shone brightly on his face, his face scrunched up in response. Slowly getting used to the light - which, luckily, woke him up - Nagito made his way towards the restaurant.

As he walked along the pathway, Nagito clenched his fists tightly as he was constantly bombarded with insults and angry shouts from people that fell victim to his own so-called ' _talent_ '. His hands shook, nails digging into the palms of his pale hands, and kept his eyes directed at the pavement. 

"You should've died instead!" A voice exclaimed, the anger being completely projected at Nagito.

"I shouldn't have tried to help you." Another voice hissed. "Maybe then, I'd still be alive." 

Nagito sighed softly in relief when it suddenly went silent, his hands relaxing and nails being removed from skin, leaving small crescent-shaped cuts in the palms of his hands. Thinking they'd all left him for a while, he looked up and immediately stopped, eyes going wide for a moment, lips parting to whisper a name.

"Togami-kun." He whispered in surprise, shoulders tense as he stared at the large man's figure a few feet in front of him. 

"I died protecting you." His smooth voice spoke, not quiet, but not loud either. He pushed his glasses up and adjusted his pale blazer. "You were going to kill someone. I died protecting a murderer." 

The white-haired male swallowed slowly, then exhaled softly, his posture changing - becoming calmer. His expression changed from stressed and scared to calm and unfeeling. 

"You didn't have to do that. I would've been fine dying and being the stepping stone for all of your hope." Nagito's face gained a wide grin, hands extending to his sides to exaggerate his sentence. He started laughing quietly, shoulders shaking as he folded his arms, the memories of the deaths of his parents and beloved pet dog flashing through his mind. "I always have been." The white-haired male added quietly with a sad smile. 

"You would have deserved it, you know." Byakuya spoke as if they were having a casual conversation, not an ounce of anything on the blond's large, round face. 

"I know." He said it so simply, talking with the Ultimate Affluent Progeny as if they were talking about nothing more than the weather. Walking past the large blond, Nagito said: "Now, I'm sorry, but I have to go." 

"Just remember not to waste anyone else's time or life." Then silence.

When the grey-eyed male turned around, he saw no-one. Ignoring it, Nagito continued his trek to the restaurant. 

When he climbed the stairs and walked up into the large dining area, he saw everyone's heads turn as the chatter stopped.

"Hello everyone!" He exclaimed happily, a smile clinging to his face as he waved happily at the downcast people in the restaurant. He received stares - some of which were glares - but ignored them. Walking over to the food, Nagito put a small amount of food onto a plate and went to sit by himself. The male slowly nibbled on his meal, running on autopilot. 

"-da."

"-omaeda."

"Komaeda!" 

"Ah! Sorry, Hinata-kun. What were you saying?" Nagito quickly responded, blinking when he saw the people behind the brunet. He quickly looked back down at his food and closed his eyes, leaning his head against his hand. 

"I wanted to know if you were okay. You're paler than usual and your cheeks have scratches." 

"Oh, that. My cheek was itchy this morning, and-" When Nagito looked down, he nearly flinched at the sight of the golden-furred face of his dead dog sticking his head out from under the table, placing it on his lap. The white-haired boy's grey eyes were glued to the dark-red blood that dripped onto his lap, sliding down and turning the red material of the seats darker. He swallowed, looking back up at the brunet sitting across from him, and the many people that stood around them now, mouths beginning to open in an onslaught of insults and curses. "-a-and I scratched a bit too hard. I'm sorry, Hinata-kun, but I have to go." 

Leaving his plate on the wooden table, Nagito quickly ran to the staircase and ran down, then proceeded to sprint to his cottage, salty tears being pushed along his face as his hands went to grab his long hair, muttering quiet apologies along the way, and ignoring the large figure of Byakuya standing by his door.

He ran in and slammed the door. 

* * * * *

Hajime Hinata remained sitting on the seat, watching Nagito run home through the large window. Just before he'd left, the brunet hadn't missed the small flinch and stutter the other had produced. It concerned him. He wasn't acting as he usually was, worrying him. 

A normal Nagito Komaeda was something to be worried and scared about. One that wasn't acting normally was most definitely worse - especially when considering the fact that he was suspiciously good at hiding how he felt and what he was thinking. 

Chiaki Nanami walked up to him, a concerned look on her face (well, as concerned as is visible). 

"I take it it didn't go well?" Her soft voice questioned, yawning into her hand. 

"...No. I guess not." He bit his lip, thinking back to the slight widening of the male's eyes. His expression was... _haunted_. "He didn't look right." 

"When does he ever?" Kazuichi Soda commented, leaning on the backrest behind Hajime with his arm slung over the top. "The guy's a freak. It's best if we avoid him - he's probably plotting something again." 

"Soda, that's not very nice!" Monomi suddenly popped up, arms out with an annoyed look on her face. "You should apologise!" 

"Hell no!" He squawked, recoiling like he'd just been burnt. "It's true!" 

As an argument began, Hajime shook his head and stood, gesturing for Chiaki to follow him. He looked at the others, who seemed to be discussing opinions on the hope-obsessed male, unless they'd already moved on to another topic. The brunet looked at the pinkette. 

"Do we do anything about Komaeda?" He asked her quickly. The girl put a finger to her chin and tapped twice, then looked into Hajime's green eyes. 

"I think the real question is...'does he want anything to be done for him'?" She put on her hood, still looking at the taller male. 

"Komaeda...he doesn't really talk about himself." Hajime paused. "And when he does, he always refers to himself as trash and worthless. I'm pretty sure that even if he wants help, he'll say he doesn't and try and get rid of us." 

"We should still go over and make sure he's okay."

Hajime nodded, sneaking out of the restaurant with Chiaki (which they really didn't have to try hard to do). The two began to walk to the white-haired male's cottage in silence. At the entrance to the cottage area, Monokuma popped up with a small ' _puhuhu_ '. 

"Monokuma!" Hajime exclaimed in surprise, taking a step back. He tensed in preparation for anything the bear may try to do. 

"Oh, don't be so dramatic! I'm just here to wish you luck!" The monochromatic bear laughed, disappearing from sight, and leaving the two worried and confused. 

"'Wish us luck'? What's that supposed to mean...?" Hajime whispered in growing worry and dread. _What the hell is wrong with Nagito?_

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we should hurry." She told him with furrowed brows. 

The two quickly ran towards the cottage and flinched at the sounds coming through the door. The curtains were closed, so they couldn't peak inside. The only thing they could do was...open the door. Hajime breathed in deeply and then exhaled, holding the handle, then opening it. 

"Oh my god - Nagito!" Was the first thing that left his mouth, shocked at the sight that greeted him and Chiaki.


	2. 💖. Nagito Komaeda x Hajime Hinata - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito gets nightmares about his past and everything he caused because of his Lucky ability. Hajime and Chiaki help him. 
> 
> \--PART 2--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -slight self-harm   
> -some torment/bullying

"Oh my god - Nagito!" Was the first thing that left his mouth, shocked at the sight that greeted him and Chiaki. The white-haired boy didn't seem to hear them, continuing to bang his head against the wood floor, digging his nails into his arms and dragging them downwards, making more cuts. There were many angry, red scratch marks all down his pale arms and there was a small amount of dried blood from where he'd cut into his skin too deep. Tear tracks ran from his wide grey eyes, which were beginning to turn slightly red and puffy. 

His hands suddenly flew up to cover his ears, fingers entangling themselves in and pulling on strands of soft, white hair. Hajime looked at Chiaki and he closed the door once the two of them stepped inside quietly. This was just in time, as a scream ripped itself free from Nagito's throat. 

" _Komaeda_!" Chiaki and Hajime shouted, falling down next to the tall male. Hajime couldn't help but think of how vulnerable he seemed - as if a single touch could and would break his whole body. 

"Komaeda, please-" Chiaki spoke (neither quietly nor loudly), placing a hand atop his mop of long hair. "-look at me." 

The aforementioned male stilled, tensing as he slowly craned his neck upward, seeing the face of the pinkette sitting on her knees before him. 

"Na..Nanami-san..." He croaked, tears still falling from his eyes and his hands on his ears. 

The quiet girl offered him a small smile, her hands moving to his and gently grasping them. She slowly slid them away from his ears, only for him to squeeze his eyes shut and immediately bring them back. He shook his head harshly, and Chiaki didn't try to take his hands from his ears again. Instead, she moved forward and placed his head on her lap, tears soaking her cream-coloured skirt as she pet his head. He tried moving away, but Chiaki kept him in place and Nagito eventually relaxed. 

Hajime watched with interest and a sudden spark of inappropriate jealousy towards the girl. He frowned when Nagito began to shake, and proceeded to reach out his hand and place it on his bony shoulder. He gave it a slight squeeze, making the other tense. He turned his head to the side, haunted eyes looking at the brunet who gave him a gentle smile, relaxing the white-haired male slightly. He suddenly looked behind Hajime with a tear-filled gaze. The brunette turned around, saw nothing, then turned back to look at Nagito. He furrowed his brows in confusion, but didn't comment. Nagito then slowly slid his hands from his ears, hissing at the stinging pain from the cuts on his cheeks. 

"You okay?" Hajime asked quietly, squeezing the other's shoulder. Nagito bit his lip, and nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah. I'm..." Nagito swallowed, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of his hair being pet. "...I'm okay." 

"I don't believe you." Hajime quickly said, gaze hardening as he watched the male. 

"You probably don't." The brunette paused at the quick agreement, shaking his head. 

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Someone like me doesn't deserve the trust of someone like you." He smiled sadly, a hint of madness in the expression.

"Don't say that." Chiaki said softly, brushing some hair from Nagito's eyes.

"It's true, though!" He quickly stood up, arms outstretched to the side to exaggerate his own words. "You guys are amazing! You're _Ultimates_! You're all amazing, and talented, and-"

"Komaeda." Hajime said, watching as the other flinched slightly. 

"Yes, Hinata-kun?" The brunette didn't miss the slight tremble in Nagito's movements. 

"Just.. _talk_ to us." He shook his head slightly. "We want to help you." 

"Help with what? I'm fine!" He said this with a small laugh. 

"Komaeda. We just saw you. We want to help - really." 

Nagito laughed softly, shaking his head as he sat on his bed, facing the two standing before him. 

"You don't have to lie to me. I'm not worth this - really." 

Hajime grit his teeth, quickly moving forward as a surge of frustration came through him. He put his hands on Nagito's thin, bony shoulders and leaned over him. His cheeks quickly heated up in embarrassment when he realised what he'd done, but knew he couldn't let go of him without saying what he wanted to say. 

"Don't say that! We want to help you! Why is it so hard for you to accept that? _We care about you_." Hajime's tanned cheeks were pink, as were Nagito's pale ones. 

The white-haired male closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his face. He then lifted his head and greyish-green eyes met green. His hand reached up to gently grasp at the other's wrists that lay on his shoulders. 

"Hinata-kun. It's not that - really. Getting close to me...it's dangerous..." The smile quickly became sad. 

"Dangerous...?" Hajime didn't fight when his hands were gently pushed away. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He moved back to stand beside Chiaki.

"Everybody who ever cared or tried to get close to me ended up dying." Tears filled his eyes and his lips quivered as a frown tried to fight through the smile. "My dog..my parents..then some other kids..." He shook his head, wiped his eyes, and continued. "All of them - gone. It's really not worth it." 

"Your dog? You had a pet?" Hajime murmured softly, then gasped, a smiling coming onto his face. "I just got an idea." He turned to Nagito and Chiaki. "Is it okay if I go for a few moments? I'll be right back." 

"Ah, sure. I'm not surprised you would want to leave my disgusting self."

"Of course, Hinata-kun. We'll be fine." Chiaki smiled softly, sitting down on her knees again. 

Nodding, Hajime stepped out of the cottage, gently closing the door behind him, and began to make his way back to the restaurant. 

* * * * *

He was sad. He didn't want Hinata to leave, but he wouldn't stop him. After all, who would want to stay with worthless trash like him? He suddenly felt the bed dip beside him as Chiaki sat down and placed her hand on his bony shoulder. 

"Hinata-kun will be back, Komaeda. Don't worry." Nagito didn't answer. Instead, he proceeded to move over to the wall, leaning on it and curling into a ball, biting his lip as he tried not to frown. "Do you like Hinata-kun, Komaeda?" 

"Huh?" Nagito was startled. He wasn't expecting that. Swallowing, he looked at Chiaki. "What do you mean? Something as worthless as me shouldn't have feelings for someone as amazing as an _Ultimate_!" He exclaimed, a hand on his chest as he gave a wide smile. He wasn't even lying - this is what he truly believed. 

"Komaeda." Chiaki spoke softly, concealing a yawn behind her hand. 

"Ah, you must be tired." Nagito quickly said before the pinkette could continue. "You should go to your cottage and rest." 

"No, I'm okay. I'd rather stay here." She then shook her head. "You shouldn't have to be alone through this." 

Just as the girl had said that, there was a knock on the door. Nagito said to come in, and Hajime walked into the cottage. Nagito and Chiaki did a double-take at what was in his arms.

"Is that-"

"My Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" Nagito fell silent when Gundham Tanaka walked in behind Hajime, making sure his pet hamsters were safe in Hajime's arms. They moved over to the two on the bed, and Nagito looked at the brunette with a questioning gaze. _'Did you tell him?'_ His expression seemed to ask. The other shook his head as a no. Relaxing a little, the white-haired male nodded. 

Gundham looked at the female in the room, curious, but not obviously so. He didn't exactly want to know, either - this was Nagito he was talking about. A fiend amongst fiends! 

"Hinata requested for my four Dark Devas of Destruction." His deep, loud voice rang throughout the room, and he turned to the door, turning back around. "If something happens to them, the _universe_ will not be able to save you. I will return shortly." He then seemed to remember something, and turned back around to face Chiaki. "Nanami-san. Monomi said she wished to speak with you." 

"Oh." Chiaki looked at Nagito, who gestured that she could leave. She slowly nodded after a few moments, and left with Gundham. "I'll come back. I promise." The two boys nodded and the male and female duo left the cottage. 

"So-" Nagito whispered, looking at the hamsters in Hajime's arms. He wanted to feel their fur. It looked soft - not as soft as he remembered his dog's fur to be, but still very soft. He wanted to reach out and pet them, but he felt as if his own touch would cause his own ' _talent_ ' to flare up and take them too. "-why did you ask for them?" 

"You said you had a pet, right?" Hajime smiled, moving the hamsters along in Nagito's direction, who tensed and stared at them. He didn't move when they began to sniff his legs, then climb them. "I thought you might like to spend time with them."

"Oh..thank you." Nagito was surprised. Somebody had taken the time to think of him? He was disappointed in himself. It was one thing to be forced to suffer through his own problematic ramblings and even _look_ at trash like him, but it was another to be forced to feel like you had to do something. Especially Hajime Hinata. The brunet was such a nice person that he felt sad thinking about his one-sided feelings. The other was incapable of liking someone like _him,_ so Nagito was fine swallowing up his feelings and simply being the freak of the class rather than Hajime Hinata's boyfriend, or something. Tears pricked his eyes and he quickly blinked them away before Hajime would notice. He flinched when he looked up and saw the people in the room. Quickly looking down, Nagito focused on the animals moving around on his lap. 

The white-haired male's hands rose shakily, a conflicted look on his face. Hajime looked at him, then reached over and gently took hold of them, directing the bony and pale hands, and slowly moving them to the largest hamster - Cham-P. The brunet grinned when a genuine smile slowly spread across Nagito's pale cheeks, grey eyes lighting up a little. Realising their hands were still touching, Hajime quickly pulled his own tan ones away, pink dusting his cheeks. The male watched the other pet the hamsters with a smile pulling at his lips and a blush on his cheeks. His grey orbs glistened slightly in contentment, causing Hajime to stare in admiration at the beauty of them. 

"Hey, Komaeda?" 

"Yes?" Nagito asked softly, smiling when the hamsters began to climb up his arms and around his body, wincing when they pattered over his cuts. Hajime felt bad for what he was about to ask.

"Do you want to talk about what's going on?" The brunette's brows furrowed when the other tensed slightly, pausing in his petting of the hamsters. 

"I don't...I don't know..." He swallowed thickly, licking his lips nervously to wet them and averted his eyes. 

"Listen." Hajime reached over and gently placed his tanned hand on the other's pale and bony leg, and leaned over to look into the white-haired male's eyes. "No matter what it is, I'll stay with you. I swear." 

Nagito nodded slowly, eyes narrowed in distrust as he began to tell the brunet about what his own so-called ' _luck_ ' had caused throughout his life and what he had nightmares about. After he finished speaking, Hajime's heart was broken. _This guy has suffered so much, and he's still suffering._ The brunet thought sadly. Biting his lip, he once again reached forward and took a gentle grasp of the other's pale and thin hands and lightly squeezed them. His heart raced at his actions. 

"Komaeda. I'll be here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, or need help with something, don't be afraid to come to me, all right?" 

"B-but, Hinata-kun-"

"I'll be annoyed if you don't." 

"A-ah. O-okay, then. I'll come to you." Nagito looked down, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you, Hinata-kun."

"You can call me Hajime, Komaeda." 

"Then call me Nagito...Hajime." The brunet grinned and the other smiled lopsidedly, feeling awkward and undeserving of being on a first-name basis with an Ultimate no doubt, each of them simply looking at each other. 

Gundham returned around ten minutes later, taking his hamsters with him when he left. He sent the two a curious glance, but didn't ask questions, deciding it was not his business. If Hinata wanted to associate with someone like Komaeda, then that was his decision - he was not a child. And so, he was gone, leaving the two males behind. 

The air turned slightly awkward, and Nagito gave a small sigh, shutting his eyes. 

"Hina- Hajime-kun. If you want to leave, you can leave." 

"Nagito. I already told you-" Hajime smiled softly, shaking his head. "-I'm not gonna leave you." 

"Alright." Nagito exhaled softly through his nose and frowned, then shivered when a breeze blew through the window, carrying a soft voice with it.

" _You know I'm still here, right?"_

The white-haired male flinched, eyes snapping open as he mechanically turned to look upwards. He saw the face of his first ever friend. 

" _You can't get rid of me._ " 

_I can ignore you..._ The grey-eyed male thought weakly, flinching when his vision swam, everything mixing together into one swirl of colours. Only the figure of the smiling child remained clear. 

" _Why me?_ "

She asked quietly, unmoving.

_I don't know._

She stepped forward, leaning down to his face.

" _You could've stopped it._ " 

Her hands began to reach up to his pale face.

"I was scared!"

Her mouth began to open very slowly, and her hands began to move closer in slow-motion. Everything was suddenly... _so...slow..._

"Nagito!" Two hands cupped his cheeks suddenly, startling him. His thumb wiped at his salty tears. "What happened? What did you see?" 

"I..I..." Nagito squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "No... I..I'm sorry!" He leapt forward into Hajime's arms, clutching at the shirt covering his chest, wailing into it. The male kept muttering quiet and teary 'I'm sorry's, muffled by the material of the brunet's clothing.

Whether he was apologising for crying into his chest, or for whatever he saw, Hajime didn't know. What he did know, though, was that the white-haired male needed comfort. _Lots of it._ Tan arms wrapped around the other's figure, one of them rubbing circles on his back. The other reached up to run through soft, white hair. 

"It's okay, Nagito. Ssh. It's okay." He kept whispering these words over and over, his heart breaking as the dam that contained the aforementioned boy's emotions hidden broke before him. The taller of the two covered his ears and cried into the brunet's chest, who simply held him gently. 

"I'm sorry! It was my fault!" 

"What was your fault, Nagito?" Hajime asked softly, brushing his hand through surprisingly-soft white hair. He rested his chin on top of the mop of hair, squeezing the bony male tightly. 

"She died because of me..." He whispered, a loud sob suddenly coming forth from his throat as a tremor ran through his body. "...She died because she got close to me..just like everyone else..." He looked up, a haunted look on his face, eyes wide and glossed over with horror and tears. " _Just like you_." 

"Nagito?" Hajime asked when the aforementioned male recoiled like he was suddenly burned by the brunet. He outstretched his arms to try to place a hand on the other's shoulder, but was surprised when it was hit away roughly. 

"Don't touch me! If you get close to me, you might die, Hajime-kun! Ahaha! This really is despair-inducing!" A large grin that didn't seem to match his pained eyes stretched across his face, brows furrowing. "Ahaha! That would truly be awful!" 

"Nagito..." Hajime murmured. He exhaled softly and bit his bottom lip. 

"Please, Hajime-kun. Please leave. If you get close to me, you'll get hurt." 

"I don't care." The brunet said firmly, leaning forward and roughly grabbing hold of the other's thin shoulders. "I'm not going to leave you." 

"You have to, though." Nagito said, grasping hold of the tan wrists connected to the hands that held him. Hajime shook his head with a small smile.

"Do you really want to get rid of me that much?" 

"I-" Nagito bit his lip and looked down, hands falling from the other's wrists and into his lap. A moment of silence reigned before he spoke again. "...No..." 

"Then I'm not leaving." 

"But-"

"I'm not leaving." 

Nagito seemed to study Hajime for a moment, then simply shook his head gently. 

"The only hope that can fill me is the hope that my so-called 'talent' doesn't take you away too soon." The white-haired male laughed softly, the raspy sound quickly turning hysterical. 

"Oi, Nagito!" Hajime nearly shouted over the loud laughter, hands quickly moving to cup his cheeks. The other's hysterical laughter filtered off into quiet, airy chuckles. 

"Yes, Hajime-kun?" 

"I'm not going to leave you." 

"Ahaha, you don't have to lie to worthless trash like me, Hajime-kun!" 

"Nagito." His expression suddenly became more intense, settling curiosity in the aforementioned boy's body. " _I'm not going to leave you_." 

"Hajime-kun-"

" _I'm not going to leave you_." He said the phrase a third time, putting even more emphasis on each word and leaning in closer to the other to get his point across. 

"...Okay. I will place my hope in your word, Hajime-kun." Nagito smiled slightly, sadness seeping through the expression. _Third time's a charm._ The brunet thought in amusement. 

The room remained silent for a few seconds as Hajime became lost in thought. 

"Hajime-kun?" 

Hajime flinched when he felt Nagito's warm breath, suddenly realising just how close they were to each other. Strangely, though, he didn't feel the need to pull away. Maybe it was the slightly curious look in Nagito's eyes, or the loud drumming of his heart in his ears, or the small voice in the back of his mind to ' _tell him', 'tell him', 'tell him'._

Hajime's mouth suddenly felt dry and his green orbs trailed to Nagito's pale-pink lips. Despite their lack of colour or brightness, that one pair of lips was constantly catching the brunet's attention. His cheeks flushed a deep red, but found himself unable to pull back - he wanted to move forward and press his own lips against those other pale ones. He chewed on his lower lip and looked up to search the pair of grey eyes that watched him curiously. 

"Na..Nagito.." Hajime whispered, swallowing thickly as he glanced at those damned lips again. 

"Yes, Hajime-kun?" Nagito whispered back.

 _God,_ that slight rasp in his voice sent shivers down Hajime spine and a sudden inability to breathe. And was it just Hajime, or did Nagito just move slightly closer to him? He could now feel the other's body heat. It wasn't much, but it was there. He found himself liking the feeling of it. 

_Tell him. Tell him. Tell him._

"Nagito..I..." Hajime swallowed thickly, not knowing _how_ to tell him. He was scared. Part of him knew exactly what his response would be. Another part of him hoped for the response he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear the other reflect his own feelings. Hajime's chest felt heavy. He wanted - no, _needed_ \- to tell the other how he felt. But _how_? His tongue felt heavy. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think of anything else. He moved in. 

Nagito's eyes suddenly widened at the shock of what suddenly happened. One moment he was looking into Hajime Hinata's beautiful green eyes, curious of why he could see indecision and desperation, and the next he felt a warm and pleasant feeling on his lips, warm hands gently resting atop his own. He nearly, _nearly_ , allowed himself to fall into the blissful sensation of Hajime's lips on his own. Tears sprang to his eyes. He ripped away.

"Nagito?" Hajime was hurt. He was embarrassed. He was confused. Did he just completely embarrass himself by getting rejected? His heart hurt at the thought that the other didn't like him. 

"No.." Nagito bit his lip, eyes glossy with tears, as he shook his head from side-to-side. "You shouldn't do something like that with someone like me." 

"Nagito." Hajime smiled when the other leaned into the hand on his cheek with a contented sigh. "I wouldn't kiss just anyone. _I like you_." The other inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. 

"Hajime-kun... You shouldn't say that..." 

"What? That _I_ _like you_?" 

"Hajime-kun..." A few tears rolled down his pale cheeks as Nagito continued to chew on his now-rose-red bottom lip. 

" _I like you_." 

"Hajime...kun..." Nagito whispered, eyes fluttering shut as the other - once again - began to lean forward, a hand on his pale cheek. Hajime wiped a tear away and hesitantly began to lean forward once again. 

"Just tell me to stop." He whispered. When their lips were just barely touching, Hajime spoke once again. "Just...tell me to stop..." 

The brunet gently pressed his lips against the other's and felt his heart skip a beat when the other shyly kissed back. Hajime moved his hand and interlocked his left one with the other's pale one. His right tanned hand moved up his arm, up his shoulder, up his non-injured cheek, and into his hair. Hajime felt the other begin to pull away and released him. 

"Hajime-kun-" Nagito was red. His eyes were glossed over and his lips were red and wet. "That..um.."

"Tell me, Nagito." Hajime said softly, running his thumb over the white-haired boy's knuckles. 

"Wh-what?" 

"Tell me what you feel..." Nagito swallowed slowly, leaning his pale forehead on the other's tan one.

"I..." He paused for a moment, swallowing slowly. "..I want to stay with Hajime-kun for as long as I'll be allowed." Nagito looked guilty, as if he shouldn't be feeling emotions like love and attraction. He looked back up at Hajime unsurely and hesitantly, asking in a meek tone: "Can I?" The brunet smiled. 

"Of course. You can stay with me for as long as you want." 

"Thank you, Hajime-kun." Nagito smiled a small smile, giving the other a closed-eyed smile with hot, pink cheeks. The brunet blushed at the adorable expression, smiling back.

"For what?"

Nagito briefly looked around the room and saw none of the figures that taunted him and tore into him for being the cause of their deaths. He didn't feel their lingering hold on him, either. 

"Thank you for giving me this hope."

Maybe he wouldn't get over being the reason everyone died, but maybe - _just maybe_ \- Hajime-kun could help him get through it. He liked the sound of Hajime being by his side.


End file.
